Sins Of The Blood
by Earnest Poison
Summary: Giving up his life, Ed gave back his brother the one thing he was able to return him. While Al goes through life trying to figure out the pieces of his brothers lost life, and fading memories, feelings run ranpade as a new guest arrives, his own ...
1. The Gate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Al, Roy or even Hughes… Fallman and Havoc are being negotiated.

**Reference:** Well I had this idea and it would NOT leave my head until I wrote it down, so I was prompted to write it so I could basically sleep at night so to say. Well read and review to let me know how this turns out.

Enjoy!

© Bones  
© Plot, Chelsea Silverman

**WARNING:** Takes place during and AFTER the last episode, 51. Big Spoilers.

**Sins of the Blood**

**Chapter 1:** The Gate

_-0-_

He had already died, already been to the other side, but in a twisted fate he was brought back by his brother. Transmutation circles donning on his entire body, real flesh and blood limbs instead of cold metal included he placed his hands on the gigantic circle beneath him pouring his entire soul into the forbidden taboo he was attempting.

"Please," he whispered into the distance. "Let this work, for the sake of my brother." With his last words a giant circle of light engulfed his figure while he could feel his present body wavering away.

Looking down he could see his left leg fading off into the distance, before his right arm then disappeared. Eyes laden with sadness turned upward into a glance of determination. He was going to do this, it was going to work. With that last thought the light grew even more bright, before consuming the entire building and retreating in an instant. Edward Elric nowhere to be seen, his memory living on in the mind of those he touched in his short 15 years of life searching for the object of his affection. It started out as a simple search for a simple object before the truth was told and his life so sadly and abruptly taken away from beneath his young adolescence.

Slipping so sadly away his body was taken, his mind lost and a young boy replaced where he had once been. Stirring so slightly he opened his eyes only to move his blonde hair back and fourth in a daze. It was the beginning of an end, and an existence so sorely forgotten.

_-0-_

It was quite he realized as he opened his eyes. It was quite, yet it wasn't a comfortable silence. He felt groggy, sick and misplaced. Supporting his body with his right hand he looked down at his arm. The poorly made substitute of an arm scoured his vision taunting his missing flesh.

Glancing down at his tattered pants he winced as his chest heaved in pain. More metal he realized as his pain subsided. His leg and arm once again were missing from the rest of his body as they had once before. A small yet subtle smile crossed his features as he remembered the feeling if only for a second of satisfaction that he felt once regaining his limbs. But of course as all things must come to an end, he once again gave his life to protect the one thing in the world that mattered to him.

Slowing testing his ability he stood if not wobbly to his feet regaining upward posture. Hands lifelessly hanging at his side, chest heaving in pain and tiredness he let out a grunt if only to reassure himself he had some life left in his body.

Looking forward he found the start and now the end to it all. The Gate. What he once thought was the one and only truth of the world, the source of his endless alchemy abilities, the giver and taker of human and homunculus life.

The large gray doors held height looming over his worn out body as if mocking his current situation. So this is what it had come down to, the price for his sins and the judgment for his actions.

It was almost unbelievable, that his life had ended in such a short span of time. He finally had achieved his goal. He had obtained the object of his passion, the item he dreamt about and gave anything to reach. But at the cost that it was obtained, it hardly seemed worth it anymore.

Equivalent trade. His true, sole belief and that one and only truth was thrown back in his face in the most unsuspected way. Who would have thought the great Full Metal Alchemist knew in reality nothing of which he preached to the rest of the world. Equivalent trade now was nothing more than a fleeting dream with only a fraction of the truth to it. Sometimes the only one and true repent for the sins you had committed was not a lifetime of repent or a search for an answer you may never find, but your own blood as the sacrifice for the greater cause.

It was sickening to know that he had spent his entire lifetime searching for a stone that held no more power than the life of a few hundred human beings. That he himself had manipulated, and hurt countless people in order to achieve what he believed was the one truth.

This gate was the start of it all, the beginning of his entire journey and the holder of the knowledge to another world without alchemy, its own human lives supplying his world with the power of alchemy.

Starring ahead with eyes lost in a world of there own regret his mechanical leg moved a step forward slowly and almost with the motion of a zombie.

He wasted his brother's life to allow his own selfishness prevail. His other leg took a step forward with the same motion the previous one before it had taken. He had finally figured out the secret to the other world and its people. The core to alchemy. He understood the relationship between the gates vortex and his own world and the other. He knew vast knowledge beyond most ever knew in a lifetime. He experienced love, hate, scorn, trust, betrayal, regret and even pain.

His life was short, but it was full. With a small smile on his face and the knowledge he had given his life to his brother so that he would be able to live on without any of the memories to plague his mind of the past, and the hope and trust that the people now could live on in peace with all of his friends in happiness he walked forward slowly both mechanical and human arm stretched outward towards the gates.

White gloves reaching the hard cold surface of the door he put all his effort into pushing the massive slabs open. Black arms coming out to embrace his entire body he walked forward to await his fate his body disappearing into the darkness, giggles and vice laughing drowning out the sound of the doors closing behind him sealing both his mind and body inside.

­_-0-_

**A/N:** Cliffy? I hope not too much of one! That was easy to write, along with painless but VERY emotional. Hope I can continue this Fic soon, and be able to juggle this along with my other two at the same time… with also the daunting task of school interfering. Well I will be trying my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, give me about a week or so? Well hope you enjoyed, Please review and let me know how you thought it was… I can say without a doubt, the more reviews I get, the faster that chapters will come out thanks to you alls inspiration :wink:  
…..  
….  
…  
..  
.  
**Also:** Be sure to check out my other Fictions "The Sword Style" and "Deception."


	2. Faded Memories

**Disclaimer:** See, I own it… or at least Roy anyways. Well maybe I don't own him either but I DO own myself some MAJOR stash of 3 Musketeer Candy bars at the moment!

**Reference:** Next installment, I think this was just waiting to come out and be written, and so here it is.

Enjoy!

© Bones

© Plot, Chelsea Silverman

**Sins of the Blood**

**Chapter 2:** Faded Memories.

_-0-_

Jumping out of the way, the small, blond kid avoided the fist aiming for his head, which landed on the ground resulting in the cracking of the pavement instead. Breathing heavy and sweat covering his face, he dodged a well-aimed kick for his midsection. Balling his fist tightly, he aimed back for his opponent's face only to have it blocked and receive a roundhouse kick to the side of his body.

Flying sideways, he pulled his arms over his face and tucked his knees close to his body trying to reduce the damage of the direct hit by not making the matter worse with the fall. Rolling to an unsteady halt, he looked around, his shaggy hair flailing around his chiseled features only assuring the fact he was a young man still in the growing stages of life.

Hand on the ground; he steadily pulled himself to his feet, eyes darting around in every direction trying to locate his rival. With sudden realization, he looked up only to have a bright light fill the sky and a giant rock appear out of nowhere right in front of him.

With quick thinking, he was able to dodge backwards only to run into another rock-pole bursting from the ground. Managing to dodge that one as well, he ran towards a tree and, with a clap of his hands, sent the bark quivering to wrap itself around a person falling from the tree with a loud thud.

"Your getting better at this," said the tangled figure, her long black hair held high in ponytail.

"I guess I am," said the young blond, his rich chuckle filling the air. Brown eyes shinning innocence, he walked over to the lady with a smile and clapped his hands together, placing them on the bark and having it disintegrate under his touch. With a nod, the lady brushed herself off and stood up. The boy followed suit.

"You know," she said, tilting her head to the side, her voice laced with deep regret and sorrow. "You look more and more like your brother every day and your skills are getting just about as good as his."

With a bright smile and wide eyes, he looked up at his teacher with an aspiring look. "Really!" he exclaimed. "That's great!"

Putting on a reassuring smile only a mother figure could wear; she rubbed the kid's head and walked back toward the house to make lunch. With silent, weighed-down steps, she walked on with a sigh. Her eyes were laden with memories of a forgotten past; one she wished had never happened.

"I forget his face sometimes," the boy sadly admitted, eyes cast downwards.

Stopping in her tracks, she looked back at the kid, having known all his troubles and sensing his sorrows. "Al," she breathed.

"No, I can't deny it. Sometimes when I sleep, when I dream his face is just faded out, all his details nothing but lost visions. It's hard not to think about him," he said, tears running down his cheeks before he used the back of his hands to rub them away as if ridding himself of a toxin.

"Sometimes the memories of the good times are just enough," she said, trying as hard as she could to stop herself from just running over to the boy and scoop him up in her arms, rocking him back and fourth.

"I lost a good two years of my life with my memory failing me like that. Maybe sometimes I just wish he was still here and everything was ok."

"We all do, Al. He chose his path, and that was to save you. Don't be saddened by the life he righteously gave you. Just appreciate his memories. Then no matter if you lose his image or not, he will never be truly gone," she stated wisely. Turning back around, she continued on her way back to the house, knowingly leaving the kid to think on his own so he could sort out his own thoughts before heading back himself.

Walking up the hill he was currently residing on, Al sat on the edge with his legs huddled up against his chest and his arms securely wrapped over them. Resting his head on his knees, he rocked back and forth slightly.

Taking one of his hands, he grabbed a square locket around his neck and flicked open the latch revealing a picture inside. In the middle was a short, red-jacketed figure with blond hair sneering at the camera, his white-gloved hands fisted at his side in annoyance. Standing to his right was a smiling man holding up a photo of a child while pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. To his left was a charming man with shortened black hair, one of his hands resting on the blonde's head, a goofy, charming smile lighting his features. In a squatting position under the blond was a woman with golden hair pined back smiling while she held onto a black and white puppy currently finding the blonds expression quite amusing. Squatting next to her was another figure, glasses filling out his facial features and his smile making his face only seem younger.

Next to him but standing was a red head eyeing the dog wearily as if it was going to sprout a third eye and try to devourer him. Squatting next to the girl on the left was another blond male, older than the first, a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Standing next to him was a white haired man, smiling and throwing a peace sign at the camera. Behind them all was a tall, armor suit scratching the back of his head.

With a smile, Al gently closed the locket and secured it carefully back under his shirt. With an inward sigh, he thanked the man who had given him the photograph so that his brother's face would never completely leave him. It was one of the only things he had from those two years left. A memory that would forever be engraved into his mind.

Sure, he had been told the adventures of his past two years to the extent of the knowledge of those around him, but they could never know everything that he and his brother had experience. He also knew that there were details everyone was leaving out, coincidentally forgetting to say.

But that was fine with him. If others wouldn't tell him what had happened, it was probably for the best, anyway. Maybe he was better off not knowing some of the things that had happened in those two years, and perhaps even his brother knew they would be nothing but burdens, so he simply eradicated them from his mind. But still, a part of him wanted to know everything, remember it all and share the pain his brother felt.

Looking out onto the horizon, he let the one and only memory he had of his brother past the attempt of the failed transmutation on their mother pass though his mind.

_"Don't worry Al, with my astounding ability I'm sure to become a State Alchemist!" said the boy with a wink and thumb-up._

"Wherever you are," he whispered out onto the sun-setting horizon, "I want you to know no matter how fuzzy your memories are, you will always be in my heart, brother."

_-0-_

**A/N:** Well. Hope everyone liked it. Through out the entire chapter I was eating homemade bread and let me tell you, it gives you and abundance of energy lol. Also I just saw 'The Last Samurai'. If you haven't seen that movie, DEFIANTLLY check it out, that movie is great… and I was crying like a baby at the end. Well, you know the drill. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters come out. So press the button and review!

**(Beta-Read:** By Jeva! Very big thanks for the editing, after I read what you re-did I was like Dear Lord I missed a lot of mistakes in my own writing! :Huggles: You're great!)


	3. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it sadly, but I'd like to say I've at least seen all 51 episodes and am working on my very own Roy plushie, if I ever do get that credit card…

**Reference:** I think my Hair dye is going to my head, that or all the sugar I've seemingly put into my system the last 24 hours. My stomach hurts, my brain is jumbled, and I want to hang out with my friends Jessi and Shayna… So for those reasons I bring thee a new chapter.

Enjoy!

© Bones  
© Plot, Chelsea Silverman.

**Sins of the Blood**

**Chapter 3:** Getting Ready.

_-0-_

The sun was setting and the grass under his back was starting to become scratchy. Shifting his position, he sat up, and then proceeded to stand fully. Under the moons gleaming reflection, he stared at his reflection in the lake he was currently residing by.

Long dark green hair framed his face, his bangs falling into his vision. The long stands were shagged and in need of a nice long brushing. Face solemn, golden eyes cast onto the waters rippling trance he lifted his hands to run them through his rumpled tresses.

Who was he? Where was he from? What was his past… it was all so unclear. Only one thing remained a constant truth in this world of such uncertainties. _'Ed'_. That was his name, or at least he thought it was.

Falling back to the floor in a defeated heap of a man, he let out a long bewildered sigh of regret. He couldn't even remember the simplest of things. What kind of person was he? What had he done before this instant, something horrible, or did he live a simple life without any qualms?

No matter how horrible of a thing he could have done in his past, it was better living with such knowledge then not knowing a tiny tidbit of who he was, what he was.

Memory, people said, was over embellished, and that they'd more times than not be better without it, but in truth, you were a nobody without it. You had no past, no present, and certainly, not a future.

The moon shown on his gentle, thoughtful visage as a night-swallow screeched in the distance belaying the young mans thoughts through a squeal of vocals. Life from here on would un-doubly only get more difficult.

_-0-_

"AL!"

"Uhhh," the boy groaned as the scream reached his ears. He had been sound asleep, before the rude awakening call. To bad such a glory didn't last too long.

Throwing the door open a young golden haired girl came bouncing into the room, a wrench in one hand, screwdriver in the other and a bandana currently tied around her neck covered in grime.

"Get up you lazy Bum!" she screamed at the young boy, only having him throw the covers over his head in an attempt to block out her screeching.

Walking calmly over to him she grabbed the edge of the blanket, throwing it off the bed, leaving only one thing, a young boy clad in nothing but short boxers.

Screaming she turned around with a blush on her face. "You could have warned me, blondey," she shakily stated.

"Huh?" was his response as he slowly sat up wiping his eyes, trying to clean his blurry vision. Without any regard, still in his undergarments he stretched with his hands over his head, well toned, trained muscles stretching along with him.

Hair in a mess, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth, and eyes tired with bags under them, the young man sure was a handsom one indeed, if you tended to like the conservative to the sexy.

Voice laden with sleep he turned to the girl in the room, obviously affected by him being in practically nothing, and her standing in the room. "What's wrong Winry?"

"Get dressed moron," she stated stomping out of the room, the young man still ignorant to the blush staining her face at such an intrusion.

"Uh, K," he said standing up once again stretching to get all of the kinks out of his body.

Door still open, the black haired owner of the house, Izumi, walked by, only to pause at the young man, still yet to dress in anything more than underwear. Looking at him she only shook her head and continued to walk past the doorway with no more than that simple glance.

"What," he asked confused scratching the back of his head only to emphasize his obliviousness.

As if privacy wasn't something practiced at the house hold, a well looking black-haired man came into view through the door-way, only rising an eyebrow at the clear lack of dress in the room.

"I would hope your not going out like that Al," he stated, one white gloved hand snaking itself out of his coat jacket to place a strand of hair back in place.

"ROY!" he screamed looking around franticly grabbing the first thing he could to cover up his naked body, and that just happened to be a teddy bear, that did no such thing as to cover up more than a few inches of his body, and provide him only a bit more embarrassment… just a little.

Only shaking his head the man walked into the room to sit in one of the lounge chairs conveniently placed there for an occasion hopefully not like this one. Retracting a folded section of the newspaper that was situated in one of large pockets of his long blue coat he shook it open and placed it in front of his face as a father would in the morning with a cup of coffee and a muffin.

"Get ready," he stated with authority.

"Yeah," was the response he received back.

As he scanned over the sections in the paper, rustling sounds could be heard along with a loud crash. Lowering the paper slowly, he gazed over the top of it; one eyebrow perched higher than the other, a smile crossing his features no matter how hard he tried to suppress the humor.

Face first, Al had fallen to the floor in an attempt to pull a shirt over his head, and slide into pants at the same time, the result? The shirt half way on, one arm in the head opening the other pinned to his side, pants tangled around his feet in a mess only a snake could get himself tangled out of.

No longer being able to hold it back he let a rich laugh escape his mouth, only once again shaking his head and raising the paper back in front of his eyes.

A few more laughs, groans, shouts of frustration, ripped shirts, and tries later, Al was dressed and his clean room, desecrated with a few ripped clothes and random objects he had accidentally knocked over and sprawled all over his floor.

Laying the paper on the chair and standing up Roy brushed an imaginary spec of dust off his coat.

"Well, " he drawled out. " I can see you sure had an eventful night."

Grabbing the same Teddy bear that he tried using as coverage he aimed at Roy's head. Simply step siding the poorly aimed object Roy laughed again and patted the young boy on the head.

"Your going to have to do better than that if you want to pass my exam."

"Shut up bastard," Al countered back scowling under the hand that was placed on his hand, much like the blonde in the picture that was hanging around his neck.

"Tsk Tsk. Language like that will get you in such trouble," he stated retracting his hand and placing it back in his pocket to join in symmetry the opposite appendage.

"Whatever," Al mumbled using his hands to try and brush his hair in place.

With a light smile the older man stared at the younger one letting thoughts run through his mind. _'With that blonde hair, he really is starting to look like his brother like Izumi said. Only older, and a lot taller than shrimp boy.'_ At that thought he only shook his head with a small smile, trying to think of the boy in light spirits rather than in depression.

"You ready for today?" he asked.

"I think so," Al said. Flexing his muscles and smiling a full mouth of white teeth. "I've been practicing everyday with Izumi, she says I'm getting good."

"I'm sure you are." Roy responded with a nod. "Lets get going, no matter how ideally it is to be fashionably late, this isn't a house party."

Walking out of the room Roy walked down the hall, Al following at his heels, like a dog to his master. Today was going to be interesting, and the deciding factor in not one or two lives, but an entire country's.

_-0-_

**A/N:** Hope this doesn't Disappoint. I fit a good amount of humor in there for you guys, as well as a good drool over Al for anyone who was waiting for something like that! Don't think I'm going to pair Al up with anyone in this Fic, so that will probably be the only Bishie goodness for you all, sorry if that neglects anyone. And for all those Ed Fans Points to Jessi and a mob of fan girls holding signs and not to mention Roy Fanatics Big Arrow over my own head. Viola! They are there, and next chapter there should be more introductions of other characters. Hope you enjoyed. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. Until Next Time…

Ja!

**Chapter 4: Coming soon!**


	4. Car ride, and Emotional Roller Coaster

**Disclaimer:** Depends on what you mean by 'owning'!

**Reference:** The FMA game finally came out! Has anyone played it yet? If so let me know how it is! I saw some screen shots on it and the graphics aren't as bad as I would have imagined they'd be like the Inuyasha graphics… Anyways, as promised, Here's a new chapter…

Enjoy!

© Bones  
© Plot, Chelsea Silverman.

**Sins of the Blood**

**Chapter 4:** Car ride, and Emotional Roller Coaster.

_-0-_

Passing the living room, Al hung his head as he followed Roy to the front door. How was he to tell everyone that he was following in the same path as his brother, when that's what had gotten them into this mess in the first place? Life had a way of encountering irony in that way.

Briefly looking up he met the eyes of Winry, who over the years had been able to read him easier and easier. Maybe it was the fact that they were best friends and grew up together, or the fact that they had been able to connect on multiple levels of grief and empathy. Both of their families had disappeared into the after-life and his brother, also Winry's best friend had left them both, grief striking both young children.

Casting his eyes off to the side he looked up to Roy, who simply nodded in silent agreement, and opened the door proceeding to the black car waiting in front of the house.

"Your going to the exam aren't you," Izumi stated scratching the back off her head.

Shaking his head up and down Al confirmed all of their doubts on the subject. "I have to," he evenly said, his orbs not being able to look any of them in the face, for fear of letting their gazes inflict uncertainty into his mind.

"No," Winry said, shaking her head back and fourth. "You don't have to do anything of the sort. Why? Why would you do something like this when all it did was get us in trouble the first time around!" she announced tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"What would you all know about it!" Al shouted, a little more harshly than he attended. "He was the one carried everything on his back! And in the end I cant even remember what we did those 2 years!" he screamed, his hands at his sides, clenched into tight balls, so tense his knuckles where white.

"Al…" Winry pled.

"Selfish jerk carried everything on his own shoulders and wouldn't let me do anything for him," he whispered, false venomous words trying to cover his sadness. Tears plaguing to drop any moment he let out a stiff laugh, forced, even to his own ears.

"He did it all for me, and for his sake I owe him the world," he spoke, voice strenuous.

Simply nodding Winry walked from the room, to the back of the house. She could never understand Ed when he was alive. The actions he did, the way he thought, the things he spoke off; they were way out of her intelligent thinking. And she guessed that as long as the Elric blood ran through Al's veins, she would fail to comprehend his actions as well.

With a small smile on her face, wrench in head she placed that bandana over her mouth and nose and got on all fours to fiddle with some machinery that a customer needed to be fixed… silent tears of sadness running down her cheeks.

"Well then, no one here will get in your way," Izumi spoke for herself, her husband, Winry and the head banded man that was currently snoozing lightly in one of the chairs.

Turning slowly he walked out the front door of the house, shutting the door on his past life, family, friends… and worst of all, opening his heart to all of the wickedness of the world.

His feet clicking on the drive way leading out to the car, hands in his pockets, hair framing his chiseled face, and clothes a crumpled mess from not ironing them; that was the man that was leaving the safety of his den and proceeding onward in a quest bigger than himself.

Walking up to the car he opened the back door, and slid in beside Roy, his back resting on the top quality, black leather donning the seats. Looking over to Roy, face still blank he gave a curt nod before closing the door to the car, the sound echoing in his mind.

'_This was it, the start of his new life.'_

"Central," Roy spoke to the driver.

"Sure thing Boss man," a dirty blonde said in between the cigarette that hung from the corner of his mouth. "Hey Al," he said casually. "Haven't seen you around in about 7 years. Damn, you look older than 16."

With a small smile, Al nodded. "Thanks Havoc, Its nice to see you too. I received word of your marriage. How is the Mrs.?"

"Fine, Fine," he spoke, love clearly written in his eyes at the mention of her. "Too bad you weren't able to show up at the wedding," he said blowing out a puff of smoke from his mouth before replacing the cigarette to its rightful place in his mouth.

"Yeah, me too. I was training on a barren island; otherwise I would have been able to make it. Please accept my apology," he spoke formally, as he did with every operative of the military besides Roy, who was more like a father to him than anything else.

"Its, s'ight kiddo," he spoke slurred between the cigarette and turning around to turn the car on. With a turn of the key, and a pull of the stick, the car was in drive. Foot hovering lightly over the gas pedal, pressed harder, sending all three on their way.

"So you ready for the exam?" Roy asked finally, breaking the silence in the vehicle.

"Yeah," he stated blandly.

"You know," Roy announced. "You don't have to participate in it, if you would rather not."

"I want to," he sighed. "And even if I didn't want to, I owe Ed that much at least. I own him everything, and that means trying to fix the world and its messes that him and I caused on our travels. I'm obliged to at least give him the world he was trying to create."

Nodding Roy smiled at the young boys confession. Ed used the memories and hard times on their 2 year journey, as equivalent trade for his brothers body back, but even in doing so and trying to free the young boys worries of their past, he still was wise beyond years, worrying about things a boy of 16 should never had to think about.

"I suppose so. I think Ed deserves all our gratitude. Whether he knew it or not, he touched lives of many. He figured out more about the mysterious of life and the truth of alchemy than and human could before," Roy admitted. "For that and so much more he is a person who deserves to be kept close to the heart, and remembered for his hardships. Next time you feel as if his memories are fading away from your memory, just think of that… it should help," he stated, starring out the windows, eyes trained on the passing by objects of unimportance.

Al's eyes widened in shock. "H-how did you know that?"

Roy turned his eyes to Al, a smile donning his features. "Many have died by my hands in the past. Though I was only following orders, it felt as if my soul was breaking. I was told my life wouldn't bring back theirs," he smiled at the memory. "Sometimes it takes the wisdom of one close friend to understand the most important thing of all. And that's how I like to think of my one best friend. A person who helped others, and knew much beyond his years. It doesn't hurt to think about their quirks or the good times either." He responded… his words being bountiful in wisdom, maybe the most words he had ever spoken to any person before, and perhaps the most important up to date.

Havoc, cigarette still lit in his mouth, looked back to the two sitting the back seat, a smile formed by his lips. Roy was usually a man of few words, but when he spoke, everything he said was important. For as long as he had known the man, he knew of him never to dawdle on the unimportant. Hearing him speak so openly about a close to heart subject, brought on a sign of healing from the black haired man. Just by being there, and listening to the heartfelt confession, Havoc knew that Al was well on the way to following in his brothers footsteps of touching many lives and helping their nation to grow, based on peace and wisdom of not repeating past mistakes. But one thing was for sure. How were you certain you wouldn't repeat something when your memory was gone?

_-0-_

**A/N:** Well there you have it! Chapter 4. Ok, don't kill me but Roy was sort of the main focus in this chapter, SO SUE ME… I love the Guy! Though Al is the Main Character as of now, Roy will continue to be in the story as much as possible, cause not only do I love him… but well, you'll see :snicker: Well hope you liked this chapter. Please review, till next time…

_**-Smallfrichick  
**_(Un-Edited Version)


End file.
